


The Huntress Series [Podfic]

by greeniron, thegirlthatisclumsy



Series: The Huntress [Podfic] [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlthatisclumsy/pseuds/thegirlthatisclumsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the complete "Huntress Series" by thegirlthatisclumsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Huntress Series [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bringing Hell in a Dress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/486912) by [thegirlthatisclumsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlthatisclumsy/pseuds/thegirlthatisclumsy). 



 

 

Length: 2:38:13

Download Links:  [Audiobook](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Huntress/The%20Huntress%20Series.m4b) (76.2 MB) 

 

 


End file.
